


(PODFIC) The Long Road Begins at Home by Owlet

by AvidReaderLady



Series: Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dissociation, Gen, Internal Dialogue, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: Oh sure, reunion results in happiness, kittens, and rainbows, because that's definitely how life goes when you've just spent 70 years as a tool of villainy. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?





	1. Blood Loss and Awkwardness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Long Road Begins at Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339822) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



> When I began recording the Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail Series by Owlet, I knew I'd be recording all the parts. I love this universe so much. However, this story is long so in turn this audio journey will take a bit of time as well. Hope you will join me.
> 
> ******************************  
> [Share on Tumblr!](http://avidreaderlady.tumblr.com/)  
> Quiet Night's version of this fic is[ Here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7797328/chapters/17788405)

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ejn2uebqxpbr5d1/The_Long_Road_Begins_at_Home_Chapter_One.mp3)


	2. Incremental Adjustments

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r54wea948j6cga2/The_Long_Road_Begins_at_Home_Chapter_Two.mp3)


	3. Turkeys > Spiders

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7loc7cedkck82xg/The_Long_Road_Begins_at_Home_Chapter_Three.mp3)


	4. Barnes & Steve vs. Foolproof Thanksgiving

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/somsd6n546efbzu/The_Long_Road_Begins_at_Home_Chapter_Four.mp3)


	5. Trust Issues

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/icy51mmij8aymc8/The_Long_Road_Begins_at_Home_Chapter_Five.mp3)


	6. On Trees and Trousers

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ciy2e6gzpx4e473/The_Long_Road_Begins_at_Home_Chapter_Six.mp3)


	7. Right and Proper Celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing everyone joy and peace in whatever Winter holiday you celebrate. From my family to yours---Blessed Yule!

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ns0c9rr6uj5popw/The_Long_Road_Begins_at_Home_Chapter_Seven.mp3)


	8. Relocation, Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice a difference in recording quality (hopefully for the better) it's because the headset microphone I had been using died over the weekend. I've now got a better microphone but there is a marked change from previous chapters.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jaro0w7e815bj4e/The_Long_Road_Begins_at_Home_Chapter_Eight.mp3)


	9. Mission protocols violated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Barnes angst. Please take care if you are bothered by descriptions of self-punishment (mostly emotional/mental), mentions of self-harm, and sleep deprivation
> 
> ****************************
> 
>  A listener made a request for a special effects free download of the chapter to be made available for those chapters which include them. I will be updating previous chapters to accommodate the request. Going forward, if the chapter has special effects there will be an SFX FREE download also available for this podfic. 
> 
> If you enjoy the story please [share on Tumblr!](http://avidreaderlady.tumblr.com/)

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fost8vlso5l7l8k/The_Long_Road_Begins_at_Home_Chapter_Nine.mp3)

Click here to download [SFX FREE MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nqpnturyggg5t9w/The_Long_Road_Begins_at_Home_Chapter_Nine_SFX_FREE.mp3)


	10. Brief Interlude

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a63wmukvcdc11lh/The_Long_Road_Begins_at_Home_Chapter_Ten.mp3)

Click here to download [SFX FREE MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ntkxacxd571mbcc/The_Long_Road_Begins_at_Home_Chapter_Ten_SFX_FREE.mp3)


	11. Unwanted Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:  
> VERY DIFFICULT STUFF HERE: MENTIONS OF TRAUMA AND TORTURE, BOTH EMOTIONAL AND PHYSICAL
> 
> Please be prepared for terrible things and care for yourself before/while reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers Note:
> 
> This has been a challenging chapter to record. Not only is it heartbreaking but it showcases all three persons of Barnes's internal configuration: Mission Head, Mission Briefing, Mission Imperative. 
> 
> Throughout the recording of this series (beginning with This, You Protect) I use a kind of reverb/echo effect and a slight New York accent to represent the Briefing, as he is the gatekeeper of memory and when he does speak up it's usually something Bucky might have said in the past. Although, as the story progresses it seems to me he speaks his own thoughts as well from time to time (or at least that's how I've interpreted it). Those times when Mission Head sounds very "Bucky-like", I'm interpreting this as the influence of memory downloads from the Briefing (so therefore no vocal effect) or the Briefings personality "leakage" into the Mission Head's voice. To be fair, I probably have assigned lines to the Briefing that might not have been meant for him from time to time but which work in the context of the story/podfic. My reasoning in using the reverb/accent is so that the Briefing has his own "voice" which can be identified amidst the other two more dominant voices. However, I have included an SFX FREE version of this chapter without this reverb/echo effect as a download. 
> 
> My heartfelt thanks to Owlet, who gave me some incredible insight into the characters while I prepared for this chapter. I hope I have done the Mission Head, the Mission Briefing and the Mission Imperative justice in the reading.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/34yciu2l117th0n/The_Long_Road_Begins_at_Home_Chapter_Eleven.mp3)

Click here to download [SFX FREE MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gh958a9jj076dmm/The_Long_Road_Begins_at_Home_Chapter_Eleven_SFX_FREE.mp3)


	12. Preliminary clean-up

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/79wx7yocc7yckw7/The_Long_Road_Begins_at_Home_Chapter_Twelve.mp3)

Click here to download [SFX FREE MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/81t215ek4xg6hl2/The_Long_Road_Begins_at_Home_Chapter_Twelve_SFX_FREE.mp3)


	13. The world's least intelligent target

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bg4idtdaae6mqea/The_Long_Road_Begins_at_Home_Chapter_Thirteen.mp3)


	14. Effective treatments for nightmares

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/94b5ctd82vojp9f/The_Long_Road_Begins_at_Home_Chapter_Fourteen.mp3)


	15. Spacial Expansion

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u8vpooexp4xdec6/The_Long_Road_Begins_at_Home_Chapter_Fifteen.mp3)


	16. Hair Club for Assassins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends. My apologies for the long delay in updating this podfic. For the past several months I've been going through the process of being diagnosed and then treated for Endometrial Cancer. The good news is that the surgery I had done has gotten all of the cancer (Stage 1A) so no further treatment is necessary. I"ll be monitored for the next five years for recurrence but now that I'm well on my way to healing (3 weeks post surgery) I am feeling the energy and desire to get back to regular activities--including recording and editing podfic! 
> 
> Life is what it is so I will not be able to update weekly (probably) but I'll do my best to get EVERY PODFIC I've started through to completion (however long that may take). I appreciate every single one of you who listens to these podfics and your comments. You are the reason this is so much fun. Thanks for everything. <3

Click here to download [ MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cn8ufznld83edea/The_Long_Road_Begins_at_Home_Chapter_Sixteen.mp3/file)

Click here to download [SFX FREE MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3fm4sf863s854j5/The_Long_Road_Begins_at_Home_Chapter_Sixteen_SFX_FREEn.mp3/file)


	17. Expanded communication options

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lg86ba97fo05c40/The_Long_Road_Begins_at_Home_Chapter_Seventeen.mp3/file)


	18. Détente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, dear listeners, for your patience over the past months as I recovered (took longer than anticipated from an exhaustion place) from cancer surgery and other life changes. I'm now in a situation where I work from home and have a lot more time to work on podfics as well. HOORAY! This means I'll be able to record, edit, and post on a more consistent basis (thank goodness because I've missed this). Hope you enjoy this chapter. <3

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5e8k1x8k0out648/The_Long_Road_Begins_at_Home_Chapter_Eighteen.mp3/)

**Author's Note:**

> "Gone Beyond" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com) (Possible for Long Road Begins at Home)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/ 
> 
> Readers' Note: So, I don't normally explain music choices for the fics I record. However, I thought this piece might seem odd to some after the dramatic "action" piece chosen for This, You Protect. Here's why I chose Gone Beyond. When picking the music for this podfic I wanted to convey a sense of "unreality" that Barnes must now be experiencing with the change in mission status to "close proximity". I feel this piece conveys that state of mind.


End file.
